Just Know That You're Not Alone - Sandlot Story
by solosophmae
Summary: Ronnie Blake moves into the valley with her mum, Her parents divorced 3 years ago and since then her mother has found herslef in a relationship with Porter's Dad. They all move in together and Porter introduces her to the Sandlot team. Ronnie and Benny become close after a while. Maybe they'll even fall for eachother, Benny/OC Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Just know that you're not alone – Sandlot Story

Set in the early 1960's like the first sandlot movie.

This is set the following summer after Benny defeats the beast. So they're all 14/15 years old now.

My name is Veronica Blake; all my friends call me Ronnie though. I'm pretty short considering I'm 14, i'm 5,3 ish, I have blonde hair and green eyes. I'm quite nicely tanned as well but that's because my dad is Brazilian so I'm blessed with that nice olive skin;) I'm moving to L.A with my mom. Her boyfriend lives there with his son and we're moving in with them. My mom, Cassie, and her boyfriend, George, make a really cute couple actually. My mom and dad divorced 3 years ago and I never thought I'd like any of my mom's boyfriends but George is like a father to me now, and his son, Hamilton porter, is like my brother and even though I'm sad about leaving my friends and my softball team in san Diego I can't wait to move in with George and Porter.

_Ronnie's POV_

I was pulling up outside my new house and I saw Porter and George waiting for me and my mom. I smiled at porter through the car window and waved to him. My smile faded when i saw porter standing with two other guys though, one of them being very good looking from what I could see. Honestly Ham could've at least told me I'd be meeting some of his friends on the first day. I'd really picked the worst thing to wear. When you hear girls moaning about how terrible they look they don't really look that bad at all, they complain about a messy bun which they actually spent about 10 minutes putting up with pins, or they complain about wearing sweatpants and how it makes them sloppy when they know just as well as everyone else that they look good and the sweatpants flatter their body. No, I had actually looked awful. I'd put my hair up in a ponytail which after fidgeting in the car had gone lopsided and tangled. Not to mention my pink flowery Minnie mouse jumper that I've had since I was about nine! It had some weird yellow food stain on it as well. I looked like a very old 5 year old.

I quickly tugged out my hair tie and tried to hide the bobbles and frills hanging out of my jumper but it was no use. I climbed out the car and gave Ham and George a hug. I tried to avoid eye contact with the two boys.

"Benny, Smalls, this is Ronnie" Ham said introducing me to his friends. "Ronnie this is Smalls" pointing to the small nerdy kid, he was quite cute actually. "and this is Benny" Ham pointed out the tall tanned one. God he was attractive. They both smiled at me.

"So you gonna come sandlot porter?" Benny spoke up

"I will later, but I need to help Ronnie unpack" Ham said

"Do you want us to stay and help Ronnie?" Smalls asked me

I smiled at him but shook my head "thanks but I think I'll be fine" I couldn't be around them any longer when I looked like this.

"I'll catch up with you later then" Ham told them "I'm gonna bring Ronnie if that's alright otherwise she'll have nothing to do"

Benny and Smalls smiled and nodded

"Guess I'll see you later then Ronnie" Benny said before him and smalls left

Once they left I just looked at Ham with the most evil eyes I could.

He chuckled at me "what Ron?"

"you didn't tell me your friends would be here! Look how I am dressed!"

"Relax! It's not my fault, I didn't know you were going to come dressed as a little kid" Ham just laughed at me.

I just hit him round the arm and we walked inside

_30 minutes later_

I'd just finished unpacking in my room when I heard Ham shouting at me from the front door

"Ronnie! You ready to go to the sandlot now?! It's already 10:30!"

"Um yeah! Just give me 5 minutes to get ready!"

"Okayyyyy!"

I looked at myself in the full length mirror hanging on my closet. I was still wearing the ridiculous outfit and my hair was all tangled. I brushed through my ashy blonde hair so it fell 2 inches below my shoulders. It was a bit wavy but oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I took off the clothes I was wearing now and put on a pair of light blue denim shorts and a black and white baseball jersey with Babe Ruth's name on the back. Yeah I might be a girl, but I like my baseball. I put on a light layer of foundation on and some mascara to make my eyes look bigger and try to take the attention away from the bags under my eyes.

"Ham! I'm ready now!" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

BENNY'S POV

Me and Small's got to the sandlot about 45 minutes ago and since then the boys have been complaining and asking questions about Ronnie.

"I still don't get why a girl has to come and play" Squints just moaned at me.

"Squints she's just gonna be sitting in the dugout, relax" I told him.

"How old is she?" Kenny asked us

I shrugged "I think younger than us, she was wearing quite a childish jumper" smalls said.

"More Tommy's age then?" Bertram asked

"Maybe yeah" I said

"Shame" Timmy said

"Shame" Tommy repeated

"You're only 12 Tommy, what does it matter to you?" Timmy laughed at him

"She looks our age to me" Bertram said, turning his attention to the entrance of the sandlot.

"Yeah yeah, if that's even her" yeah yeah said

I watched porter walk in with Ronnie; she's definitely cleaned up a bit. She looks older now with different clothes and hair.

"Guys this is Ronnie" Porter introduced her to the boys. She smiled at them all, she was really pretty actually.

Once she knew everyone we started talking about what she was going to do with us in the sandlot.

"So you just gonna sit in the dugout Ronnie?" smalls

"Well I was thinking maybe I'd play" Ronnie told us.

_RONNIE'S POV_

When I said that, they all looked at me funny "what?" I asked them

"This is a good team, so no offence but girls can't play" squints said

Was he being serious "I played softball in San Diego, I'm sure I could handle baseball" I tried to convince them but it wasn't working

"Baseball is a lot harder sweetheart, maybe you should just sit in the dugout" Kenny told me

Now this was starting to piss me off "whose pitcher?" I needed to show them I was just as good as them

"That would be me" Kenny looked at me, unsure of what I was doing

"someone give me a bat" I demanded

"Here" Benny passed me his

Kenny laughed "you can't be serious,"

I rolled my eyes at him "just go stand on the pitcher's mound" I said walking over to the home plate.

I'd never really played baseball, but sometimes we'd practice softball with baseball stuff. It couldn't be that hard

"Okay love, I'm gonna go easy on you" Kenny said as he lightly threw the ball my way. This was ridiculous. The ball was going so slow I just caught it. "Seriously, throw that again" I said throwing it back to Kenny; I threw it hard so it hurt his hand to catch it.

He looked surprised that I was able to throw it, so he was definitely going to be surprised when I hit it.

He chuckled because he couldn't take me serious "okay I'm gonna throw it proper now Ronnie"

"Good!" I shouted. Kenny took a step back, lifted his knee, swung his arm back and lunged forward pitching me a fastball. God it was quick. I barely had time to react but I swayed my bat behind me and swung. I knew I'd hit the ball by the sound it made. It flew past all the boys and landed at the entrance of the sandlot. I'd hit it far and they all knew that.

All the boys looked shocked apart from Ham, he just stood there smirking.

"ohh yeah, that's my girl!" Ham said running over to me giving me a hi five

I just laughed at him "thanks Ham"

"I've gotta say I'm shocked Ronnie, but that was real good" Kenny said

"Thank you" I smiled at him

"Is alright if she plays with us then?" ham asked the boys

"I don't mind" Kenny said

"Neither, she's just as good as us clearly" Bertram said

"yeah yeah, it would be cool to have a girl on the team" yeah yeah said.

"It's up to Benny though i guess" Squints said and all the guys nodded

I looked at Benny and he smiled at me. "Its fine by me" Benny said

_2 weeks_ had gone by and I was still spending most of my time with the boys. I had made some girl friends but none of them were as fun as the boys. It was around 8am now and Benny was about to come pick ham and I up.

"Veronica dearest, are you ready?" Ham asked as he poked his head round my bedroom door.

"Yup, just let me put some mascara on" I had just finished putting my hair up. It was in a high ponytail...not lopsided this time. I was wearing some white shorts and a blue tight t shirt with lines cut into the back like a tiger had just wiped his hands on the back of my top with his claws out. I finished my make up and went with Ham to the porch.

We saw Benny walking up to us "Benny!" I shouted jumping onto his back. He chuckled wrapping his arms round my legs to hold me up

"You get heavier everyday" He chuckled

"Oi!" I shouted hitting his shoulder

"Just kidding" Benny said

Over the last two weeks I've gotten really close with all the boys, especially Benny. He's the kind of guy I would date. I might have even tried to get him to ask me out if he wasn't one of Porter's best friends. I'm not that interested in Benny anyway so its okay, he's too in demand. All the girls here want to be his girl. He's quite a flirt with them all as well; he falsely leads them on thinking that they have a chance when he's not interested in them. He's a bit of a douche but doesn't really know it. He would never want to hurt a girl he just can't help it, he's just too handsome.

_3 hours later_

Because there was already a full team and I didn't want to take anyone's position from them. I just floated around the diamond until someone couldn't be arsed to play anymore. Ham was tired to he was sleeping in the dugout so I took his place as backstop. I wasn't needed though because Benny never missed a ball. I saw my friend, Allison, walk up to the gate of sandlot. We're going to go shopping.

"that's Allison guys, see you in a few hours" i said running off to the gate

"Have fun!" Tommy shouted. he was so cute.

"Hey Ronnie" Allison said to me

"hey, so where do you want to go shopping?" I asked her

"well the mall is closed today so we should just go into the town" she said

"okay cool" I smiled

When we got into the town we walked into the first clothe shop we saw.

"This is so cute" Allison said holding up a white maxi skirt.

"Go try it on then!" I said chuckling

"Wait out here yeah?"

"Of course, I want to buy something here anyway" I smiled as she walked into the changing room.

I was looking through a rack of little mini dresses when I heard a group of guys wolf whistle at me from outside. I looked out the open door and there was a group of about six boys wearing nice baseball jackets. I smiled and winked at them before moving further into the shop, out of their sight. Only a few seconds had passed and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned round and saw one of the baseball guys from outside standing behind me.

"Can I help you?" I said

He smirked "i've seen you play at the sandlot with the guys there, I was just wondering if you were new around here?"

"I moved here 2 weeks ago, I'm ham's sister" I told him

"Cool, I'm Harley Phillips by the way"

"I'm Ronnie Blake" I smiled

"So I was wondering maybe if I could take you out tonight" I smiled at me. He was really good looking. Blonde, tall and blue eyes.

"Um, yeah sure" I said, nervously smiling

"Great, I'll pick you up at the sandlot at 6 then?"

"Sure, I'll see you then"

"See you later Ronnie" he said kissing my cheek before leaving

I never usually did stuff like that I swear. But he was cute and confident. One small date can't cause any harm.

**_No one's POV outside with Phillips_**

"Got a date with her" Phillips grinned

"So what are you gonna do with her?" one of the other boys asked him.

"Whatever hurts Ham the most" Phillips laughed and walked off with his team.


End file.
